


The Invite

by thestagandthewolf



Series: University of Harrenhal [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Its been planned for like three years now, More characters to come, More relationships will be added too, Prequel to 'And Baby makes Three', Prequel to my other series, but I had to rewrite it, i am finally posting it, this is a whole series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestagandthewolf/pseuds/thestagandthewolf
Summary: Lyanna Stark is finally starting at the University of Harrenhal, where her brother, Ned, and his best friend, Robert, have been going. On her first day she gets an invite to a party. Her first task is convincing her brother to let her go.
Relationships: Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Series: University of Harrenhal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Invite

It had taken a good hour for Rickard and Lyarra Stark to say their goodbyes. Lyanna had given them each at least fifty-something hugs, and even walked them back out to their car, but they postponed the inevitable for as long as they could. Her mother and father were doing everything in their power to stay a little while longer

“We will help you unpack!” Her mother suggested, but when Lyanna refused, her father added “How about we go get some lunch together?”

“Goodbye, mother. Goodbye, father,” Lyanna had responded, closing the car door for them. Her mother quickly unrolled the window and looked at her daughter with tear-filled eyes. Lyanna sighed and reached through the window to give her mother one last hug, “Guys, it’ll be fine! I will be okay. I will talk to you on the phone all the time, and I will be back home for every holiday, just like Ned and Brandon do. Gods, you never put up this much of a fuss when you dropped the boys off at University.”

“Because you are our little girl,” 

Lyanna would have never admit it, but those words made her eyes sting with tears. Before she could let them fall, she tapped the roof of the car and took a step back, “I love you both, now go. It’s a long drive back to Winterfell, and I want you there by dark.”

Luckily, her father had enough sense to start the car and start driving before they could prolong it any more. Still, Lyarra stuck her head out of the window to shout out a few last minute warnings, “Be safe! Listen to your brother! Don’t forget to call me! Don’t do drugs! And use protection!”

Lyanna dropped her face, now beet-red, into her hands until her mother’s voice had drained away. She was almost afraid to look back up, to see all the laughing faces, but when she did she found that no one seemed to be paying attention. Perhaps they were used to parents shouting embarrassing things at their children on that first weekend. 

Taking a deep breath, Lyanna blinked the tears away from her eyes. She would not cry. She was not some child who would burst into tears the minute her parents left her. She was basically an adult now. It was her first day of her new life. This was when her life was truly going to begin. She would meet new people, make best of friends with complete strangers, have a love affair or two. For the last two years she had listened to Ned’s endless stories about the University of Harrenhal. Each story involved some crazy party, or an even crazier person. At times, Ned would be laughing so hard he could barely get the words out. Then Robert Baratheon would take the phone from her brother and finish off the story in all it’s glory.

Lyanna knew right from the first moment that they dropped Ned off two years before that she was going to join him there as soon as she graduated from High School. 

Now here she was. The sun was shining high in the sky, pouring over the wide expanse of the Harrenhal Campus. The lake shimmered beyond the parking lot, and already there were students lounging on the beaches, reunited with their friends and laughing as if they had never left. For a split second, Lyanna thought about going over there, slipping off her shoes and dipping her toes in the water. Or maybe she would introduce herself to the people there and start making friends. But waiting for her back in her dorm was her overfilled suitcase and many boxed stuffed with everything her mother thought she might need. It would be best to just get the unpacking over and done with first, then she could explore a bit and start meeting people. 

When her parent’s helped her drop all her stuff off in her dorm, Lyanna’s room mate hadn’t arrived yet and the other side of the dorm was still empty. When Lyanna arrived back in her dorm, alone, no more than fifteen minutes later, it seemed as though her roommate had already arrived, unpacked, and then left again. The other side of her dorm was now filled. The bed was made with black sheets and a deep green comforter, there was a half-opened suitcase on it, and a partially unpacked box sitting on the desk. Compared to her new roommate, Lyanna had clearly over-packed.

No, that wasn’t true, not really. Her _mother_ had overpacked. Lyanna hadn’t packed a single thing up until the day before, and her mother, tired of nagging her only daughter, had given in and done all the packing for her. 

“I guess it’s time to see what I brought,” Lyanna said quietly to herself.

She started by unzipping her suitcase, staring at the contents for a few minutes, and then closing it back up. Clothes could wait. She was just going to pull them all out to wear them, anyways. She shoved the suitcase in the bottom of the closet that was on her side of the room, then she opened one of the boxes. Inside there was a variety of school supplies: pens of every color, enough pencils that the entire Wolfswood was probably cut down to make them, binders, scissors, and about twenty packages of paper. Lyanna made a mental note to send her mom a thank-you text later. To be honest, she had completely forgotten that she would need school supplies.

Lyanna pushed that box under her desk and then pulled the second over and opened it. This one was filled with towels, toiletries, and her sheets. Well, that was one thing she could do at least. 

Lyanna pulled out the grey bedding and set to work making the bed. 

Once the sheets were stretched across the mattress, the pillow was shoved into it’s case, and the comforter was piled in a clump at the end of the bed, Lyanna fell back onto her bed. She let out a sigh, as if she had just run a marathon. Maybe she should have talked her parents into staying a little while longer. There was a 110% chance that if her mother had stayed in that room for more than five minutes, she would have unpacked all of Lyanna’s boxes and made everything look like home. A sharp pang of something hit Lyanna in the stomach, she blinked back the tears again. _No, I will not cry._ She ordered herself again.

Just then a sound from the door made Lyanna sit up quietly. She was expecting her roommate to enter, but instead a piece of paper slid under the door. Curious, Lyanna bounced off the bed to go see what it was.

The paper was bright, fluorescent green and one side was completely covered in big, bold, black words: _**best party of the year, don’t want to miss out, bring booze, get hammered, get stoned, have the time of your life before the school sucks away our souls, annual bash at The Nest**_. Somewhere among the mess of words was a time, and todays date. 

A fire ignited in her mind and a smile stretched across her face. There barely a day, and already Lyanna was invited to her first University party. She didn’t know where it was, but that was the beauty of having a big brother who was already well acquainted with the campus. 

Lyanna grabbed her phone from the bed and checked her messages. Right at the top was the latest one from Ned with the directions to his dorm. He even sent a map of the campus with two dots on them: one where Lyanna’s dorm was and one where Ned’s was. Lyanna almost laughed. That was her big brother, alright, always prepared. 

She walked back out into the sunlight, heading in the direction of Ned’s dorm. The further she walked the nicer the campus got. The old buildings, that were half made from the crumbling ruins of an ancient castle, gave way to newer architecture, big and bright and lively. If Lyanna had to guess, she would guess that the party tonight would be somewhere on this half of the campus. 

She found Ned’s building easily enough. The door was propped open with a stone, so she slipped inside and headed down the hallway, checking each room number. 108 was at the end of the building. Lyanna knocked, but no one answered at first. She was starting to second guess herself, and was just about to check her phone again to make sure she had the right number, when the door swung open. 

A half-naked man opened the door, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still dripping. The man was not Lyanna’s brother, but she knew him all the same. Robert Baratheon’s grin widened when he saw her, and he pulled her in for a hug, “Lya! Welcome to Uni!”

Lyanna had basically grown up with Robert. Ned had met him at the boarding school he went to when he was a kid, and they became fast friends. Within a year, Robert had started coming home with Ned for the holidays. He was at Winterfell almost every summer. Lyanna hated it. This boy had come in, stolen her big brother’s attention, got to spend the whole year with him, and then he dared to try and take Lyanna’s summers as well? Lyanna was furious and less than welcome to this new boy who was twice her size. Robert thought it was hilarious, which only infuriated Lyanna more. 

It took many years, but eventually Lyanna warmed up to him. She even got used to having him around all the time. Although she would never admit it, even now, Lyanna even started to like him. There was no denying that Robert Baratheon knew how to make everything more fun, and soon he and Lyanna were making mischief together. Stark Family camping trips and road trips had suddenly become a lot less tedious with Robert around.

Lyanna hadn’t seen him in a few years, though. Not since he and Ned were both still in High School together. Robert hadn’t made an appearance at Winterfell in the last four summers, at least. The first year, everyone was worried thinking something horrible had happened to Robert, but Ned eased their fears. Robert was a year older than Ned, and had graduated that year and decided to go travelling for a year. Lyanna later found out that one of the main reasons for that trip was so that Robert and Ned could be in the same year at University. The next summer, Robert was still abroad, but sent them post cards from the Summer Isles. Once he and Ned started at University, the Starks thought Robert’s yearly visits would resume, but they didn’t. Ned didn’t offer up much of an explanation at first, but eventually he told them that Robert’s parents had died and he had to go home to see to everything and make sure his little brother was taken care of. 

All in all, Lyanna hadn’t seen Robert in almost four years, and he looked different now. He was taller, although he had always towered over her. His hair was longer now. Where once it had been buzz-cut short, his jet-black hair now sat perfectly tousled at the top of his head. The biggest difference Lyanna noticed, and maybe it was just because he insisted on answering the door half-naked, was that he had certainly filled out in the last few years. He was bigger, his muscles sculpted perfectly, and she could feel his strength as he hugged her.

Lyanna pushed him away, attempting to look disgusted as she did so. She scrunched up her nose, “It’s bad enough that you answer the door naked, you don’t have to hug me like that.”

Robert roared out a laugh, the sound warm and familiar, “What’s wrong, Little Stark? Am I just too good looking for you?”

Lyanna rolled her eyes, but she was smiling now. There was no way in Seven Hells that she would ever admit it, but she may have missed Robert’s egotism, just a bit. “Why _are_ you naked anyways?”

“Because I just got out of the shower, obviously,” Robert laughed again, gesturing in the direction that Lyanna assumed was the bathroom, “I don’t just walk around like this all the time.”

“Sure you don’t.” She was going to go on teasing him, but it was then that a door opened behind him. Lyanna looked up, expecting Ned, only to see a girl emerge drying her blonde hair with a towel. 

The girl walked up and handed Robert the towel with a smirk, “See you around,” She kissed him on the cheek, and then walked right past them and out the door. Lyanna watched her leave and then turned back to Robert. She thought she might see some sort of shame on his features, but she didn’t of course. Robert was just smiling, looking almost proud if anything. Lyanna felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach, but she couldn’t quite place her finger on what it was. 

She crossed her arms over her chest, and Robert raised a brow at her, “What?” He asked, and he looked genuinely curious.

“You’ve been here less than a day and you already brought a girl home?” Lyanna accused, trying to keep her tone light-hearted and teasing.

“Actually I have been here a week. I moved in early, but yes, why? Is that a problem?” 

Lyanna shook her head, “I can’t believe my poor brother has to live with this,” 

“Trust me, Lya, I have to deal with a lot worse than that,”

The voice of her brother came from behind her and Lyanna whirled around to see him, “I am sure its not too late for them to find you a new roommate,” She smiled.

“I couldn’t do that. Robert wouldn’t last a day without me.” Ned laughed and Lyanna joined in. Robert made a sound of indignation but didn’t argue it. “Anyways, what’s up, Lya? I am glad you found us okay.” 

“Of course I did, you sent me a map with very thorough directions,” 

Lyanna finally took a moment to look around the room. Their dorm was definitely much nicer than hers was. For one, it wasn’t just one little shared room with two single beds. Their place was essentially a small apartment, complete with two bedrooms, their own bathrooms, a living room, and even a small kitchenette. The main living area alone was at least twice as big as the room Lyanna shared with her still-nameless roommate. 

“Gods, how did you two manage to get this place?” Lyanna asked, after she had looked around. 

“I’m friends with the Dean,” Robert said proudly. Ned snorted.

“Friends is a bit of an exaggeration. The Dean here used to be the head of our school up in the Vale. Robert became well acquainted with him since he was sent to the office on a daily basis.” Ned explained.

“Ah, that makes more sense,” Lyanna smiled.

“If he hated me, he wouldn’t have given us this place. That’s all I’m saying.” Robert defended himself.

“We got this place because you paid an exorbitant amount for it, Rob.”

“Anyways,” Robert turned his attention back on Lyanna, changing the subject, “What brings you to our neck of the woods, Little Stark?”

Lyanna had almost forgotten that the whole reason she was there was to ask Ned where the party was located. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the green flyer that had been slipped under her door. Before she had even unfolded it to show them, Robert was laughing and Ned was shaking his head.

“No, absolutely not, Lyanna.”

“What? You don’t even know what it is!” She argued. 

“Of course we know what it is,” Robert answered for him, his grin still stretched across his face, “Elbert throws that party every year at the start of the semester. He did the same thing in the Vale too.”

“Good, then you know where it is. You can take me,” 

“No,” Ned repeated, “You are not going to that party.”

“Says who?” Lyanna’s brow furrowed, and she stood herself up taller, “You are not father, you can’t tell me what I can and can’t do, Eddard.”

“You’re right, but I can just not tell you where the party is,”

Lyanna narrowed her eyes at her brother, “Fine,” She said and then spun around to face Robert, “I can just ask Robert to tell me.” 

“Robert, don’t you dare,” Ned warned.

Robert froze, a deer in headlights. He raised his hands up and slowly back away towards his room, “I should go put clothes on,” He turned and disappeared into his room. Lyanna rolled her eyes and then turned back towards her brother.

“Why don’t you want me to go?”

“Because, Lya, those parties get wild. You have never seen anything like it. Everyone gets drunk beyond belief. There are drugs and people who are not good to be around. You are   
young and innocent, you don’t want to be around those people. And I definitely would never let you near that party alone.”

Lyanna jumped at her opportunity, and Ned seemed to notice his mistake before she even spoke, “Then I don’t have to go alone. You can come with me. Show me around, introduce me to people, watch out for me, if you must.”

“I am _not_ going to that party, Lyanna. I have an 8AM class tomorrow.”

“Then don’t drink, and you can leave early.”

“The very fact that you suggest that, Lyanna, shows that you have no idea what a party like that is like.”

“You’re right, I don’t, but how am I ever supposed to find out unless I try?”

“You aren’t. That’s the whole point. You are never going to go to a party like that. Ever.”

A laugh came from behind Lyanna as Robert re-emerged from his room, fully clothed, “Ned, you should know better than that. If you tell someone they can’t do something, that’s the fastest way to convince them to do it.”

The corner’s of Lyanna’s lips turned up, “He’s right. You can’t stop me. If you don’t tell me where the party is, I will just go find someone else who knows.”

Ned shook his head, “I am not going to that party, and you are not going alone.”

Robert came up and grabbed the flyer from Lyanna’s hand and looked at it, “I’ll take her. I should probably make an appearance anyways.”

Somehow, Ned looked more worried than before, “What? No! Absolutely not! She is not going to that party with you of all people.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Robert was clearly offended.

“Really, Robert? Come on, you are the worst influence.” 

“I am not-“ Robert tried to protest but then stopped himself, “Okay, fine, but this is different. This is Lyanna we are talking about. Your little sister. She is basically my little sister too at this point. I would never let anything bad happen to her. If I did, you would probably kill me, so that’s reason enough for me. I won’t let a single person touch her. I promise I will keep her safe. Besides, she should get this chance. Everyone should experience their first University party. Don’t you remember yours?”

“No, and that’s what I’m afraid of,” Ned replied, and Robert laughed. But Ned’s tone was less stern, and Lyanna could tell he was giving in. “Fine. You can take her. But I swear, Robert, if anything happens to her I will kill you.”

“I know,” Robert laughed, “But don’t worry, no one will even talk to her without my permission.”

Lyanna’s brow furrowed, she was going to protest. She was not some child that needed permission to talk to people. She would talk to whoever the hell she wanted to. She didn’t need some babysitter to watch over her for the whole night. But Robert met her eyes and shook his head slightly. Normally, Lyanna wouldn’t have listened to him, but she did this time. At least she was allowed to go to the party. That was one thing she would have to be grateful for. The babysitting, though? That was something she could figure out later.

“Good, then, it’s settled,” Robert said, and somehow he made it all seem finalized, “Lyanna, I will pick you up at eight.” He ushered her towards the door before Ned could change his mind, “It will be our first date,” He grinned, and Lyanna rolled her eyes at him again.

“Make sure you are actually wearing clothes tonight,” She joked, stepping by him and out into the hall.

“Oh, you are no fun at all,” Robert winked at her and then closed the door behind her.


End file.
